Melody
by LemonadeMouther
Summary: Olivia White had never been in a Music lesson before. Yeah, she did like singing, humming her favorite songs, but that was completely different. She would NEVER sing in front of the whole class, not a chance. What does Wen Giffords have to do with this?


**Heh heh heh! First FanFiction for Lemonade Mouth EVER! :D and it's a Wenlivia nonetheless. Well, it isn't exactly fluffy or anything since it's just about how they met :3 Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Melody<span>**

Olivia White had never been in a Music lesson before. Yeah, she did like singing, humming her favorite songs as she walked to school every day, but that was completely different. Did Mrs. O'Brien _really_ mean them to sing out loud in front of the whole class? Come on. That made no sense whatsoever.

Liv felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She knew no-one in her new school. She had never expected to make friends, for she had always been the quiet type. She had always felt all right with staying in the background, without standing out between the ocean of faces of Mesa High School. It was her first week there and she already saw some groups of students being formed. They hung out together at breaktime, and sat together in different periods – she always sat by herself unless she found another loner to sit with.

Who cared anyway? Olivia liked it that way. Shy and quiet, that was her. She didn't need friends to feel loved, like so many others did. She had Gram, and her cat Nancy. Things couldn't be better for her.

She glanced at her schedule, wondering if she really had to attend Music for that hour. Perhaps there was some kind of mistake. She would have liked better to be in a History or English class. She looked at Mrs. O'Brien as she drummed her fingers against the wooden table.

"Okay, class, listen up," she cried then. All of the students who chatted casually turned their attention to the teacher, who smiled softly. "Thank you. I know Music might not sound interesting or relevant to some of you, but I am here to educate you and I would not like to waste my time. So we can all get along well, I'd like all of you to be early to my lesson-"

Mrs. O'Brien's voice was interrupted by the creaking of the room's door. It quickly flung open, and Olivia saw how a red-haired boy sped into the class.

"I'm sorry, madam!" he cried. "I had to talk to Mr. Houston about my Pre-Algebra test."

"Huh," she said. "Now kids, here you have the pure example of what I expect from you."

Her words dripped sarcasm. Olivia laughed softly. The rest of the class roared in laughter like savages. The fourteen-year-old girl thought the poor boy would be laughed at for the rest of the semester. This thought made her sadden, for Olivia knew what kind of bullying was that.

"Now, what's your name boy?" Mrs. O'Brien asked.

"Wendel Giffords," the boy answered slowly, muttering bitterly his full name.

"Okay, Wendel," Mrs. O'Brien said, laughing softly. "You may sit next to Miss Olivia White over there."

The Wendel boy followed Mrs. O'Brien's finger until his eyes met with Olivia's, who flushed and gazed down. He started walking to his new deskmate as he heard some comments from his classmates.

"Poor girl, now she'll have to deal with Ginger-head."

"I heard neither of them has friends anyway. Who cares? That Wendel boy looks like a weirdo, just as the other girl."

Wendel clenched his teeth. He hated it when they called him by his full name. Everyone called him Wen. If they didn't, well, Wen couldn't do anything about it, but at least he did try.

He tossed his backpack to his side and took a seat in the chair next to Olivia. The girl squinted him carefully: red hair, blue-greenish eyes, face full with freckles...she'd bet he already had a bunch of friends to hang out with. She saw how he sat there, staring at the blackboard, where Mrs. O'Brien wrote something.

"Hey," he whispered. He glanced at her. "You're Olivia, right?"

Olivia felt shocked. Wendel had been the first one to talk to her, aside from all those huge six-feet tall football players telling her to get out of their way. She didn't know what to answer. Perhaps a yes? She couldn't tell.

"Yeah," she finally answered in a whisper. "You're Wendel, right?"

"I hate the Wendel thing," Wen chuckled. "Just call me Wen."

Olivia nodded silently, noting that down to herself. She glanced at Wen, who gave her a small smile. It felt weird, no-one ever smiled at her in school. She opened her mouth to say something – coming from Olivia, that would be rather surprising – but she quietly looked away as she heard Mrs. O'Brien turning around and talking once again.

"Well, here we are," she said. She pointed at what she had written on the blackboard. "Sing Us A Song. That's your task for today. Every one of you kids will come and sing us a song. I'm sure it will not be as bad as you imagine."

Olivia panicked. She had just said _singing_? In front of the whole class? No, that couldn't be possible. She wouldn't. She knew herself, she would rather throw up than sing in front of those twenty-two devils and Wen. Perhaps she could run away when Mrs. O'Brien wasn't looking...

"Hey," Wen whispered, a smile playing in his lips. "You seem a little...panicked."

"Uh- I'm fine," Olivia lied, looking away. "It's just...you know, I don't feel comfortable singing in front of all these morons."

"Neither do I," he laughed. "But that's how it goes. Come on, I'm sure there's a song you can't stop singing and you'd really like to show everyone."

"Do you have one?" she retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yup," he answered proudly. "I'm a rapper. I'm gonna sing some B.O.B stuff. Ya know, _Airplanes_ and all that."

"Yeah. I know him," Olivia said, remembering one of the thousands of songs she knew. She hadn't listened to it for the rapping, which wasn't bad though, but for Hayley Williams, who was one of her favorite singers.

Olivia pondered what could she possibly sing. All Time Low? Paramore? She didn't listen to what her classmates did. She was pretty sure some dumb girl in her class would walk onstage and sing some Jennifer Lopez, or perhaps LMFAO. Nothing she had heard much of, anyway. She liked rock, songs with more meaning than a neuron-destroying beat. That was something her classmates would never understand, the difference between their nasty kind of music and the one Olivia listened too.

But again, what was she thinking about? Oh, no – she wouldn't sing. Not a chance.

Olivia wondered about what could she possibly do as she watched some of her classmates sing in front of the class. Most of them sang upbeat, electronic songs which basically repeated a beat and a dumb chorus for three minutes. One or two girls sang some Taylor Swift stuff.

When it came to Wen's turn, Olivia eyed him carefully. He looked nervous, as if he didn't want to disappoint his classmates. Olivia honestly didn't care about being laughed at for the next four high school years, she simply wanted to get over with that horrible class. She watched how Wen stood up and walked onstage. He seemed to look around the class nervously, standing still. His eyes met Olivia's, and the girl didn't know better than giving him a warm smile. Wen gave her a small smile back and proceeded to his rap.

_"Yeah_

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin'_

_The smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time when you fade to the blackness_

_And when you're starin' at that phone in your lap_

_And hoping, but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand_

_Soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplanes, airplanes_

_Sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way_

_So don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that_

_Then I switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it_

_By the end of the night"_

As Wen finished rapping, Olivia looked around to inspect her classmates' faces. Most of them seemed bored, yawning. Two or three giggled, and a group of jocks simply pulled faces at him and whispered 'Ginger-head' under their breath.

"Well that was very impressive, Wen," Mrs. O'Brien admitted. "Something new, actually. Thanks."

Wen nodded nervously and walked back to his seat, gazing down as some of his classmates chuckled and him cheekily. When he reached his seat he whispered to Olivia, "How have I been?"

Olivia smiled gently. "Amazing, Wen. I really liked it."

Wen smiled to himself and leaned onto his seat proudly. Olivia felt so anxious, she knew her turn was about to arrive. She didn't want to look like a weirdo in front of the whole class. She had decided a very particular song which he knew would not be enjoyed by some of her classmates. But anyway, why would she sing? She felt so tiny and unnoticed perhaps Mrs. O'Brien would not ask her to come onstage.

"Miss Olivia White, please come up and show us some of your talent."

All of her classmates looked back at her, which made her blush gently. She gazed down and stared onto her book. She couldn't do it. She would rather die than sing in front of those morons. They'd bully her more than those kids from her middle school. Panic was overcoming her just as she felt a gentle squeeze in her hand.

"Come on," Wen whispered. When she looked up, he smiled. "You can do it. I bet you're better than you think."

"I...I can't do it," Olivia muttered.

"Yes you can," Wen snapped. "I'm sure you won't look as half as dumb as some of the girls here."

Olivia giggled at the boy's comment. They hadn't known each other until half an hour ago – and they had clicked perfectly. Olivia had never had a true friend, so this feeling was completely new to her. She looked at him once again, and saw how Wen smiled at her gently. She mustered up all of her courage and stood up.

Most of the kids in her class had not expected her to do so. She looked like a shy girl who would not utter a word in public. She walked onstage with shaky legs, and felt dreadfully observed as all the twenty-four sets of eyes, including Mrs. O'Brien's, laid on her. She gasped nervously.

"Show us what you've got, Olivia," said the teacher, smiling gently.

Olivia tried to smile, but found out she couldn't. She looked at her classmates, her face plain tense. Why couldn't she hum out a stupid song? She did it all the time when she was alone. She wished she could run away and wondered why in the hell had she walked onstage for a start.

"You were..." she croaked in an attempt to begin the song. However, words would not flow out of her mouth as she had expected. "You were my..."

"Come on, I'm sure you can," Mrs. O'Brien said.

Olivia couldn't do it. She felt how a sweatdrop trickled down her forehead. Her blond hair, pulled into a neat braid, seemed to weight a few pounds more than last time. He looked around at the wondering faces of her classmates, some of them laughing softly and others yawning rudely. She saw Wen, however, who smiled at her heartily. She found herself smiling back, feeling confident once again. There was something about that boy that made her feel better. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. She pictured herself back in her bedroom at Gram's, sitting with Nancy in her lap and reading some Shakespeare play.

_"You were my conscience, so solid now you're like water_

_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any farther_

_But I let my heart go, its somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Dont you ever wonder how we survived?_

_Now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me_

_But I'm not the villain despite what you're always preaching_

_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_

_They're getting stronger, I hear them calling (calling, calling)_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Dont you ever wonder how we survived?_

_Now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_Well, you thought of straight big solutions, well I liked attention_

_We're not always knowing the answers, you're gonna lose it_

_You're gonna lose it_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Dont you ever wonder how we survived?_

_Well, now that you're gone the world is ours_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Dont you ever wonder how we survived?_

_Well, now that you're gone the world is ours."_

The girl felt a shiver as the last note drifted away, getting lost in the class's silence. She didn't want to open her eyes, she wouldn't dare to. Opening them would mean to get back to reality, to her mean classmates, to Wen. Wen. Was he still there? She hoped so.

She breathed in heavily and then breathed out. Then, his eyes fluttered open and looked at her classmates, who looked at her, dazed. Some girls even looked jealous. She felt her cheeks turning red as she eyed Wen, who gave her a smile and a thumbs-up. She smiled back shyly. Then, she turned around to face Mrs. O'Brien, who stared at her in amazement.

"May I go sit down, madam?" she asked in a faint whisper, lowering her sight.

"Uh- sure," the teacher answered, astonished. She shook her head and smiled. "Sure you can, Olivia."

The girl walked back to her seat, her eyes burning holes in her shoes. She felt her classmates' envious glares hitting her neck, but she simply sat down and stared at her Music textbook. After a few seconds, she felt a hand over hers.

"You did really well," Wen assured in a whisper.

Olivia glanced at him, and Ginger-head gave her a honest smile.

"You know, maybe we could make a duet or something," he suggested, smiling. "You know, like you being Hayley Williams and I B.O.B. Or me Pitbull and you Ne-Yo."

"I will never, ever sing again," Olvia groaned. "So forget about it."

She hid her face between her arms, resting on the table. In this newly found darkness, a smile played on her lips. Was she starting to like Wen...just a little?

Wen leaned back onto his seat and smiled. He looked at Mrs. O'Brien dismissing them from class. He watched as Olivia left quietly, waiting for no-one in the class. A smile played on his lips. Was he starting to like Olivia...just a little?

**A/N: Please review! It's my first story so reviewers would really help me keep going! :D**

**Love,**

**-LemonadeMouther.**


End file.
